


The Bachelor

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Bachelor, The Bachelor RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

You were sick and tired of guys trying to use you or guys who were complete assholes so you decided to sign up for a reality TV show called The Bachelor, where you had the chance to meet a maybe decent guy and have a shot at love. It was the first day and you were all standing in line waiting for the so called "Bachelor" to arrive and stand in front of you.

You'd gotten a brief description of him in the forms you had filled out earlier, which went a little something like what follows.

Bachelor Questionaire  
Name: Jeremy Lee Renner  
D.O.B: 7.1.1971  
Height: 5"10  
Body Type: Athletic  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Eye Colour:Green  
Tattoo(s): Yes  
Brief Description Of Yourself: I'm Jeremy, I'm 44 years old and am known mainly for my films. I love dogs and my family, my job is important to me. I've got a great sense of humour (I think) and I'm a really down to earth guy that cannot wait to meet you all.

That was all that you got, but you figured you could put something together in your head with that, after the host had spoken it was time to meet "The Bachelor" who was just as handsome as you had imagined, he greeted you all with a warm handshake and a smile before standing in front of you. After some more talking from the host it was time to say goodbye to the bachelor and to say hello to the home you would be inhabitating for however long you were on the show.

You weren't like all the other girls who dressed as outraging exposed as they could while you on the other hand, were a total tomboy, skinny jeans button up shirts and boots, short hair and glasses. You were showed around the house and then you all picked out beds, all of the girls stayed up talking while you laid in your bed reading "The Art Of War".

"Nice choice" you heard a ladies voice say

You looked up at the doorway to see a slighty less "Glorified" woman standing with a smile.

"Yeah, I enjoy it" you said with a smile, your Australian accent thick and strong.

"I'm Chloe" she replied with a smile

"Summer" you said and smiled back

"So what do you think of the place?"

"Well.." You said and looked around "it's definitely nice"

You two talked for a while and Chloe turned out to be ok, you both had a bit in common and you were quite happy that there was someone who was less up themselves than everyone else. After Chloe left you read until you fell asleep with the book on your face. In the morning Jeremy had turned up at the house and all the women had made a big deal of it, caking themselves in makeup, another thing you hated, fucking makeup and they dressed themselves up. You on the other hand just closed your eyes and started drifting off again until a shadow crept over your face and caused you to open your eyes, look at the doorway and see Jeremy standing there.

"Good morning" he said politely

"Morning" you said 

"You're needed downstairs for an announcement" he told you

"Ok" you said and pulled the blankets off yourself

You walked downstairs in a pair of boxer shorts and a singlet, Jeremy following behind you as you joined everyone on the lounge, all the other girls staring down at you because you didn't give two shits about dressing up, it's first thing in the fucking morning, why the fuck would you even bother changing this early, you were normally asleep, still snoring away.

"Let me start by saying good morning ladies" Jeremy said, quite perky

Everyone said hello and you just tiredly nodded.

"So today I will be picking someone for a first date" Jeremy said and quiet whispers filled the room "Today I've chosen Summer" he said with a smile and everyone but Chloe gave you dirty looks.

"Thanks" you said sleepily

"My pleasure" he replied and then added "I'll see you back here in an hour" he said before leaving.

"Why are you even on this show?" One lady asked hastily, the cameras making sure to catch her heated comment

"I'm sorry, did everyone else miss out on the makeup truck dump this morning?" You asked with a smirk and then walked off upstairs.

Chloe snickered and then followed you up and into the room.

"That was awesome" Chloe said

"Thanks" you said and smiled "I don't like bullies that think objectifying someone because they are different are cool or even called for, they're just attention seeking brats" you added and shrugged as you picked something to wear.

"I couldn't agree more, have fun, I think he'll really like you" Chloe said and then left, putting a small smile on your face.

You picked out a black long sleeve shirt, tight blue jeans and combat boots and decided to style your short hair surfy which you really loved. Afterwards you were pulled into another room for a little interview about how you were feeling and the comment you made downstairs.

"I'm a tomboy, i was bullied my whole life for being different and I learnt to stick up for myself, so in the question detailing the 'moment' downstairs, just don't be a bully, it's not cool and you look like a dick" you finished with a smile and shrug of your shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Were you nervous? Fuck yes you were but you were also quite excited. There was a knock at the door and Jeremy was standing in a nice pair of jeans and button up shirt, a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful" he said

"Thanks" you said and smiled "You look amazing too" you said before he leant in and kissed your cheek.

"I can't believe that...thing got picked first" Miss Up her own ass snarled

"Shall we?" Jeremy asked

"Let's" you said

Jeremy wrapped an arm around your waist and with your free hand you gave her the finger behind your back with a smirk on your face.

"So where are we going?" You asked 

"I'll answer that, but first, do you like American football?" He asked 

"Yeah" you said and raised an eyebrow in suspicion 

"Who's your favourite team?" He asked

"San Fransico 49ers baby" you said proudly

Jeremy looked at you with a smile "We're going to the 49ers and Broncos game" he told you

You smiled excitedly as the cameras focused on you both, Jeremy turned the radio on and even got you moving to the music with him. When you got to the stadium Jeremy pulled something out from the backseat of the car and held it behind his back as he walked over to you.

"So I've got you something" he said and revealed two 49ers Jerseys, one for you and the other for him.

The both of you were cheering as the 49ers made touchdown after touchdown, the game nearing half time as the kisscam appeared on the large screen. Jeremy tapped your shoulder and then pointed to the big screen to see you and Jeremy enclosed in a big heart. You laughed and then turned back to Jeremy who quickly leant in and kissed you, your lips smiled beneath his and you pulled back causing Jeremy to lean in more and deepen the kiss, his hand now cupping your face before he parted, the crowd cheering and looking at the both of you.

Jeremy shrugged and you let out a loud laugh before you focused back on the game, the tip of your tongue sweeping across your top lip, tasting his beer on your mouth and smiling. Once the game was over the moon was out, brightening the sky as the stars streaking in their millions. You walked along the beach until you stopped upon a dinner setup that Jeremy had organised.

"You know what I like about you?" Jeremy asked as he pulled your chair out for you

"Not a clue" you responded as you sat down

"That you're not like all the other ladies" he said as he pushed your chair in for you

You smiled, talked for a while about some of your favourite things, the past and then finished it off with a lovely dinner and glass of wine. You walked back to the car hand in hand and once in the car the driver took you back to the house, before you could get out of the car Jeremy gently pulled you back in as all the other girls watched from the window.

"What are your fears?" Jeremy asked sweetly 

"You're a nice guy Jeremy, but I'm not telling you that just yet, I don't know you well enough yet" you kindly explained

"Ok, we'll work on it" he said with a smile

Jeremy walked you to the door, gave you a sweet lingering kiss followed by a tight hug before leaving. Yet again you were given dirty looks as you headed upstairs to lay down in bed, reading your book again, that night you fell asleep thinking about Jeremy, wearing the 49ers jersey and your boxer shorts.

In the morning you were woken to loud yelling and laughter coming from downstairs, you padded your way downstairs and into the kitchen where Jeremy was cooking you all breakfast, you walked straight past him without a glance of recognition. All hopes of anyone getting any recognition faded the second you smelt fresh coffee already made. You poured yourself a cup and then walked over to Jeremy and sub consciously wrapped your arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"Good morning" he said and then gave your hand a light squeeze with a smile on his face 

You then walked away with your coffee,sat on the lounge and rubbed your eyes before you even realised what you'd just done. You shrugged and took a sip of your coffee as all the other girls piled around Jeremy in the kitchen.

"So did you have fun with Miss loser yesterday?" The stuck up cow asked Jeremy

"There's no need to be a bully and yeah I did" Jeremy said and then shook his head and she stormed off.

You'd just finished your coffee and stood up when she shoulder barged you, knocking the cup out of your hands, smashing to pieces on the floor.

"Watch yourself loser" she snarled

"Did you just catch a reflection of yourself or something?" You said back cockily

She got in your face just as Jeremy and everyone else had come out.

"You wouldn't last a second, so back off before you break a nail" you spat out

She pushed you and Jeremy pulled her away from you and if it wasn't for the fact that you were better at controlling your temper than you used to be, than you would have retaliated. Instead you just smirked and then started picking up the pieces of glass on the floor with Chloe's help.

"Why didn't you..." She started 

"Beat her up?" You asked with a sour face 

"Yeah"

"Because then I stoop down to her level, besides I'd rather only fight if I had to" you said and Jeremy smiled at that.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast and helping clean up Jeremy decided to throw a pool party, all the other girls gawked and hung off of Jeremy as much as they could. You decided to grab your book and lay on the lounge outside, around the corner from everyone else, away from prying eyes, well except for the cameras.

After a while Jeremy joined you and took the book from your hands.

"I was reading that" you protested

"How come you're not joining us?" He asked

"You really need to ask?" You asked him and took your book back and started reading it again

"Come on, don't shut me out" he said and took your book again

"I'm not shutting you out, I'm shutting them out" you told him

"So talk to me" he suggested "Tell me your fears" he said as his hand played with your hair

"Ok, I fear losing the people I love" you simply said "What about your fears?"

"Same as yours" he said softly 

"You should get back to the other girls" you said with a shrug 

"I was thinking about sitting with you for a while" he said "if that's ok with you?"

"Sure, but no talking while I'm trying to read" you joked 

"Oh now you're making he jokes?" He asked and laughed

"Thank you thank you, in here all week" you said and smiled

"So what happened earlier?" Jeremy asked

"Just another bully thinking they're better than everyone" you told him

"Were you bullied a lot?" He asked

"Yeah, everyday" you replied

Jeremy nodded and then looked at you with a soft smile "I hate bullies, the way they try and belittle everyone around them so they can feel a sense of hope that they're better than everyone else" he added

"You too huh?" You asked

"A little, yeah" he said as wrapped an arm around you

Jeremy let his thumb softly run over your bottom lip before he kissed you sweetly and then laid down. You laid between his legs, rested your head on his chest and read your book while he played with your hair.

"I don't get it" Miss Stuck up said as she stared at the both of you

"Well Rebecca there's this thing called not being a stuck up bitch, you should try it" Chloe said and then walked inside.

Rebecca scoffed meanwhile Jereny took your book from you again, you looked up at him with a look of disapproval.

"I have to go, unfortunately" Jeremy said and sighed

You sat up and Jeremy gave you a tight hug, not wanting to let go, after he parted he kissed your temple and then leant in close to your ear.

"Don't stoop down to their level, I think you're perfect" Jeremy said before he left

Jeremy picked out his next date before he left and he chose Rebecca and she gave you a spiteful grin which you returned with a shrug.

"You and Jeremy were comfortable today" Chole said

"Uh huh" you said with a small smile

"Do you like him?" She asked

You looked at the floor and then back to her with a smile.

"Well he definitely likes you too" she said

"We'll find out" you said and continued reading with a reaping grin

When Jeremy picked Rebecca up she tried desperately to kiss him, Jeremy turned his head so she got his cheek and you thought she was going to blow her top. Jeremy gave you a reassuring smile before he left.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jeremy asked Rebecca

"Sure, but can I ask you a question?"

"Ladies first" he replied

"What is it about her?" Rebecca asked

"About who?" He asked

"Don't play that with me, I've seen the way you look at her like no one else in the room matters" she continued

"She's different" Jeremy said "Genuine, beautiful, funny, smart, caring" he added

"Stop the car" Rebecca said

"What? Why?" He asked

"Can you please just stop" she asked, her voice raised

Jeremy pulled over and stopped the car.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked

"You shouldn't be here" she said "you love her" Rebecca said

Jeremy sighed "I'm sorry" he said as he pulled his phone out to call his manager "I can't do the show anymore"

"What! Why?" His manager asked

"Because I fell for one of the girls way earlier than I should have and it's not fair to the rest of them" Jeremy explained

"Ok, I'll sort it" Jeremy said

Rebecca asked Jeremy to take her back to the house and he did, when he arrived everyone had left and you had just finished packing your stuff.

"Hey" Jeremy said as he stood in the doorway in the room whilst you put your coat on

"Hey, do you know what's going on?" You asked

"Yeah" Jeremy said and nodded

"Care to explain?" You asked

"How about I show you instead?" He asked

"Ok then" you said hesitantly

"Then let's go" he said

Jeremy carried your bags out to his car and then drove to his house, he loaded your bags into his ute and then grabbed a few things from inside, not that you could make out what it was because it was all bagged. Then he just drove, for a few hours until he pulled up at a beautiful lookout, he opened the door for you and then walked to the tray of the ute, when you got out and walked over he had it filled it blankets and pillows.

"It's all you, ever since I first saw you, it was you, no one else" you said softly and scared of how you might or might not feel.


End file.
